Electric power tools, such as drills, reciprocating saws, jig saws, hedge trimmers and the like, are often in a locked rotor condition during operation. When in a locked rotor condition, the current of the electric power tools increases rapidly. If the electric power tool is in a locked rotor condition for a long time, the motor or elements of a circuit can be burnt. For preventing the motor and circuit from being damaged, a traditional electric power tool cuts off the power supply when a locked rotor condition exists. It is an effective method for avoiding damage to the electric power tool. However, this method requires a user to restart the motor if the user wants to continue the work. Thus, work efficiency is reduced when a locked rotor condition frequently occurs. Also, the restart operation can have a negative impact on motor life.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.